Potrait of a Inu hanyou
by mimizmd
Summary: A baby... half demon, half human. The only purist one of his kind...not made. A holy man took him in. Now he's in the shadows of a mafia. What else will come from this life than being an out cast and a monster?


OK people another NEW fic. (probably you don't care) I love how this is going. Hope you will too. I'm basing it off from Hunchback but putting it in the 50's (mafia kind of thing) in Inuyasha form.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha orHunchback relations. Liked to of created Inuyasha myself but Romiko beat me to it. LOL. Enjoy.

* * *

Things that we want in our own personal lives come in our dreams. At least for this one person. His dreams begin as a simple wish from his heart. He finds himself dancing with a shadowy woman figure. Then he finds himself happy, handsome, and wearing a black hat while being topless. He was having the time of his life; until, everything that made him happy suddenly started to disappear. He was left alone again, in the dark, with only a spotlight above him.

Then the dream began to feel uncomfortable as the hat was blown off from his head. His hair was white, and it freely flowed down once the hat was taken off. Suddenly 2 triangular figures popped from the top of his head. They seemed to look like dog-ears. He saw that his nails were starting to grow along with his canine teeth. His curled himself up wishing that this process would stop, but it was too late. His dream had shown what he truly was in the real world, beyond the dreamless world of slumber.

Inuyasha was born. Well born if you can call it that to a lonely mother in Tokyo. The echoes from his past and into his future she had a fear for her son from his horrifying demonic features, his father died before his birth and his mother shortly after leaving him with the last bit of strength she possessed on the cold temple steps in Tokyo.

Hojo came from Budest-fearing parents that wanted to educate their son for sending him into the priesthood. As one of life's cruel twists, Hojos' father and mother died of smallpox. Leaving him with a little brother to raise. Hojo learned at a very young age that the ties of family were all that necessary and that a little brother to love would be enough to fill a whole life. But as one last blow to his heart, his little brother died at the age of 10 by influenza.

Feeling the effects of the depression he turned to extortion and petty theft. One night on his rounds picking up money for the mob he spotted some women peering at a child on the steps of the local Budest temple. What he had seen was a tiny baby so frightening that he could not tell if it was human or demon. Hojo decided to baptize the young one and called him Inuyasha. So that the world would know just how deformed and incomplete the poor little creature was. Inuyasha found refuge in a nightclub in Tokyo, which is where our story truly begins.

"Born a beast… To all of man…" Inuyasha kneeled down and curled up. "Loyal to my father's hand… WHY HAVE YOU CREATED ME?" He yelled to the skies. "To look frightening and demonic, the only grace that my god sends. Is my broom… my only friend… she never mocks, or takes fright of me… OH GOD IN HEAVEN, SET ME FREE! …Loyal to my father's hand… The only man… to give a damn!"

Hojo enters with a crowed of people following him.

"There he is." Hojo speaks out. "Hey Inu come here. This is Stacy." He points to one of the girls. "Do you like her?" Inuyasha just stood there as he let his adopted father tease him.

"Come on Stacy, give him a kiss." Hojo grabs her and tries to push her towards Inuyasha.

"Please! Hojo! I don't want to!" Stacy struggles against Hojo.

Hojo laughs after Inuyasha and Stacy fall to the ground.

"So where's the money?" Hojo finally acts serious. Inuyasha keh's with a shrug.

"I swear. If I knew you were going to be this much trouble, I would of left you by that temple where I found you… No money… Nothing at all?"

"No…" Inuyasha whispered shaking his head slightly.

"Remember, you need to clean the club up before Naraku gets here." Inuyasha looks the other way as if to ignore Hojo.

"And I want you to do your best for Sango." Inuyasha smirked when he said Sango's name. She was the only one that seemed to care for him too. "And don't forget Stacy will be watching." Inuyasha frowned once again and secretly rolled his eyes. Before he knew it; he was alone once again.

"Jeez…My father… He can be such an ass sometimes." Inuyasha murmured as he walked to get his broom, so he can sweep the floor.

"Lady's and gentlemen, the sliver moon's answer to Greta garbo, the looker with sunshine in her hair, a real breath of fresh air, our hostess this evening, miss Sango." The announcer points his hand to Sangos entrance.

The audience claps ecstatically as everyone sees Miss Sango come into the club with her company as she stops in the middle of the floor and begins to say, "Ladies and gentlemen I'm Miss Sango Hiraikotsu and I will be your gracious hostess for this evening. My father Mr. Jurai Hiraikotsu, gods rest his soul, started this club ten years ago, and we have been entertaining you ever since. The crowd begins to go into an uproar. She quiets them down and starts again with her announcement. "The silver moon will have the distinct honor of entertaining the benefactor of the silver moon the big man himself, Mr. Naraku!"

One side of the crowd again begins to get on their feet as they cheer while the other side of the crowd brings up more conversation.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get this show on the road." A man says aloud.

"We have to wait for Naraku!" A woman stands up and yells as if saying to everyone. She had her hair in a low ponytail with long strands from her sideburns that went on her shoulders and back with the hair. She wore a red sparked gown with pure white long gloves.

A weasel demon got up and said, "That's OK." He rapped his arms around his demon girl. "I want to see some dancing."

"Yea me too." Another man spoke out this time.

The three of them begin shoving each other as Sango steps in their way and says, "Boys, boys, boys! Save some of that testosterone for later."

All three walk away and go back to their seats as Sango introduces a new comer to the silver moon.

"Ladies… this is Kouga."

* * *

I hope you like it. If you did, please review. I love to hear any kind of comment since I never get a lot of reviews. Don't forget to check out (if you haven't already) my other stories. They're good to read too. C ya, meow!


End file.
